


The Departure

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Sisterly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Comic inspired drabble. Mon-El gets sent to the Phantom Zone when his lead poisoning gets too severe.





	

They can’t fix him. They can’t fix him this time.

He’s being loaded into the space shuttle, carefully, by a handful of D.E.O agents. As the cryotank slides into place, a doctor jumps into the shuttle to check vitals and wiring one last time before launch.

Kara turns away, collecting herself, before silently starting to sob. As her shoulders begin to shake, Alex walks up and wraps her in her arms, not saying a word. 

There’s nothing to be said. She's failed him. She knows it's stupid but she can't help the guilt that's been building in her chest.

The lead poisoning had spread too far, and they can’t reverse it. There’s nothing they can do besides keep him in a medically-induced coma.

Then, they decided to take it a step further and put him in a shuttle they will aim for the phantom zone, and that’s where he will stay. At least, until they find a cure.

 _If_ they find one.

She knows the chances of that happening, and she clings to it, remembering the last time she saw him, reassuring her that he’s okay, it’s fine, with that killer smile, before minutes later collapsing.

The doctor descends from the shuttle, giving the agents in the control booth above them the signal for them to proceed. The circular entrance begins to close, slowly hiding their view of the interior, of _him_.

She shouts at them to stop.

She makes it to the entrance in one jump, climbing frantically inside, wiping her eyes.

He looks peaceful laying in the cryotank. Angelically beautiful.

And her heart breaks.

She puts both her hands on the tank, wishing she could get closer as her eyes tear up again.

She begins crying again, placing her head on the tank, tear tracks decorating the glass.

“You’re coming home, you’re going to come home,” she sobs, looking through the glass.

“I promise.”

 

As they watch the shuttle fly into space, merging with the stars, she takes one last look before turning away.

She has a promise to keep.

 

 

 

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can’t replace   
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
Could it be worse?   


_Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones   
And I will try to fix you

_**Fix You - Coldplay** _

 

 

 


End file.
